Take You Higher
by RowenaR
Summary: They were supposed to take the direct road from point A to point B... but Parker wanted the scenic route. And what Parker wants, Parker gets.


**Author:** RowenaR

**Rating:** T, just to be on the safe side

**Category:** friendship, UST

**Disclaimer:** Leverage... belongs to people who are not me (because, trust me, if I owned it, you't know it) but I'd still like to play around with the characters. Especially Eliot. In _writing_, people. Sheesh, get your mind out of the gutter.

**Summary: **They were supposed to take the direct road... but Parker wanted the scenic route. And what Parker wants, Parker gets.

**A/N: **This is just a silly little something I wrote after being inspired by the song I used (and which is not related to the _Fragments _'verse)... and my beta **mac** tried to bribe me after the end... ah, just read it ;)

Anyway, as always: Not a native speaker, so please excuse any weird grammatical constructions, run-ons and typos. Feedback will earn you a cookie, flames will roast my marshmellows.

* * *

**Take You Higher**

"_She said I know a way to get myself free  
__Just take my hand  
Put your trust in me  
I'll take you higher than you've ever dreamed  
Show you things that you've never seen  
She said I know a way to get myself free."_

_Chris and Thomas, "I Know a Way to Get Myself Free"_

Technically… this was a bad idea. Because technically, they were supposed to ferry the little Mercedes convertible from point A to point B; straight through, no detours, no extra stops… but then Parker had gotten it inside her head that she wanted to take the scenic route along the coast instead of the shorter direct route. He'd tried to convince her, had even briefly considered threatening her but in the end… what Parker wants, Parker usually gets and so he had given in because sulking Parker is not someone you want to have sitting beside you on a two hour drive. In fact… you don't want sulking Parker sitting beside you, period.

And no, giving in had had absolutely _nothing_ to do with the fact that he still feels guilty over picking the worst moment he could pick for his trademark 'There's something wrong with you.' two weeks ago. Really, it's all water under the bridge. Parker said so herself, only two or three hours after he'd put his foot in his mouth. However, the hurt in her eyes as he had called her on her craziness when in fact the pictures of their mark surrounded by blossoming cherry trees had somehow triggered something _bad_ from her past… that was kinda hard to forget.

Still _is_, actually… but moments like this make it a little easier to pretend he got over that. Right now, he let his inner speed freak get the better of him and pushed the little convertible to its limits. Beside him, Parker decided that now is the perfect time to get rid of her seatbelt, climb on the backrest of her seat and throw up her arms, whooping with joy.

He attempts to tell her to get fucking _down_ – he's just not in the mood for getting in trouble with the highway patrol or the state troopers, mostly because their car is a stolen one – but she wouldn't listen to him anyway and _God_, does she look good with her hair being tousled by the wind and that slightly maniacal but mostly insanely _happy_ glint in her eyes…

Unfortunately, he has to keep his eyes on the road if he doesn't want them to end up several hundred feet deeper at the foot of the cliff so he forces himself to turn around. But at least he can still hear her cheerful hooting and that's kinda… the best soundtrack _ever_ to cruising along the high way with the seemingly endless Pacific to his left and the wind in his hair and the sun in his face.

Seriously, Parker in all her crazy glory and with nothing but mischief and delight on her mind beats just about every cliché or _non_-cliché song you could ever play for that kind of drive. He'd never admit that to her – or just _anyone's_ – face, of course, but… "Eliot, pull over."

What… aw, come on. "Parker, I _told_ you to use the restrooms at that gas station from…"

Ow! Did she just _hit_ him on the arm? "Not for _that_, you idiot. Now, come on, don't be a spoilsport. Pull over."

Okay, at least she's finally sitting in her seat again, the hair in a messy pony tail… and looks like she's onto something, that much he could get from throwing her two or three short looks. He _knows_ he should just ignore that because they're not exactly on schedule already and really can't afford any more hold-ups and… and he remembers that look of hurt and confusion again and… ah, _hell_.

There's a pullout ahead and when he slows the convertible down, he can hear a delighted little squeal from beside him. That alone… makes up for the trouble they'll most likely be in for not delivering the convertible to their mark in time and he has to hold back a grin with all his might when he pulls into the pullout and turns off the engine. He turns back to her, still trying to look irritated. "Now wha…"

_Jesusfuckingchrist_. Instead of answering him, she stops him mid-sentence by simply grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him towards her. She meets him with her lips halfway and engages him in a searing kiss. He really, really tries to withstand her… well, for like… a second maybe. But seeing it's futile anyway, he surrenders to her.

Which… oddly enough doesn't quite feel like surrendering. Oh… oh so good. Lips and hands and… what the hell's she doing now? She isn't… she _is_ climbing over to straddle him and… displays an interesting amount of flexibility. She also… oh, she smells good. Like sea and sunscreen and… and now she's bending down, her cheeks reddened with excitement, her eyes practically blazing… he wants to reach up and draw her down to him again but she smirks and says, "Figured I shouldn't do that while you were still driving."

Despite his mind being engaged… elsewhere, at least in parts, he can't help but grin back at her and growl, "Appreciate that, darlin'"

Full blown, all out Parker trademark insanity grin now. "Yeah, you better." Oh… _God_. Suddenly… several months worth of trying to tell himself he wasn't ogling Parker or thinking about how those legs would feel wrapped around his hips and all kinds of other things he shouldn't be thinking about a teammate kind of… crash in on him and he just _has_ to growl and draw her towards him again.

However… after another searing kiss she… is she actually going to… Well, yeah, at least her attempts at sliding deeper on his legs and getting to his lap are indicating that… oh, _fucking hell_. This is way too good to be true. _Way_ too… "Aw, _crap_." Highway patrol horns behind them. And closing in on them.

He clears his throat. "Parker?" No reaction besides trying to get him rid of those pesky jeans. And the horns are practically beside them now. "Seriously, Parker, I think we… might have a problem…"

There is a certain urgency in his voice, as much as regret but she just looks up and grins at him. "Yeah, _you_ certainly do," she says but makes no move to stop what she's doing right now. Unfortunately… he just heard the cops' car doors bang. Alright… here they go…

* * *

**A/N #2:** Yeah, yeah, okay... _maybe_ I'll write a second part ;)


End file.
